I Need You
by Mariah94
Summary: I stepped out in the crisp, rainy night- my shirt already stuck to my body. I'm rushing down the stairs, jumping the last three and screaming your name. I know you can hear me, but you keep walking away.


No spoilers, read away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

You're standing at my door, and it's pouring outside. I'm looking dazed as I decide if this is really happening. Things haven't been going well lately, and there's just no way I could get this lucky. But you're here, and there's not a chance in hell that I'm letting you get away this time.

I knew you would come by, eventually.

I didn't know you would be looking so helpless. So distraught. So broken. Your smokey blue eyes are watering and I'm trying so hard not to stare, but your bottom lip is trembling and I think you're beautiful.

I don't know if I can take this.

You've reached your breaking point, and I can't stand to see you in so much pain. You haven't said a word, and I don't know what to do. I can't bring myself to say anything, but I can't look away. You're trying your best to stay calm, but with the rain pouring down, you can't help but shiver and I should really let you inside.

I can't move.

I can see my resistance is hurting you, but I don't have the strength to make it better. I'm watching the love of my life's heart break... God, what am I supposed to do? I've got no intentions of letting you walk away tonight, but so far I haven't shown any interest in having you stay. The tension is killing me, and I finally dare to look away from you.

It's then that I realize I'm crying.

Like a man, I hide the shameful evidence as fast as I can, but it's far too late for that. And as I turn back to the open door, full intentions of finally inviting you in, you're gone. You're halfway down the stairs when I remember how to move, but I'm a bit faster than you.

And something tells me you wanted to be caught.

I stepped out in the crisp, rainy night- my shirt already stuck to my body. I'm rushing down the stairs, jumping the last three and screaming your name. I know you can hear me, but you keep walking away.

I've finally caught up with you, but before I can reach for your hand, you turn around and roughly shove me back.

"Don't follow me!"

You turn on heels and continue walking as if I would actually let you leave. But I've already decided you weren't getting away this time.

Suddenly, I'm jogging passed you. I turn to face you, stopping you in your tracks. You refuse to look at me, but I know that eventually you will, and I'm just hoping I'll be able to talk this time.

I can't tell if you're crying, or if it's just the rain.

Your face is devastating, and knowing that I've done this to you makes me hate myself even more. But with every step I take towards you, you retreat back. Am I scaring you? I just want you to understand.

"Bones…"

You shake your head, and finally you manage to meet my eyes.

"Don't."

Don't come closer? Or don't call you Bones?

"What are you doing?" I don't know what else to say.

But I don't want you to leave.

You're head is shaking again and I can see your body is trembling, but it's not from the cold.

"Just, don't- Booth, I can't do this…" there's a quiver to your voice, and your eyes are on the ground. "I shouldn't be here."

You're on the move again, but before you can get away, I'm taking your hand and pulling you back to me.

"I'm not letting you get away this time…"

I've got a hold of you for only a second before you jerk away from my grasp.

"Bones!" I'm screaming but the rain is coming down so hard. I can't tell if you're ignoring me or if you really can't hear my calls.

I try one more time before I decide it's not worth the fight.

I've given up on you before. I've lost hope, and I've moved on. But you keep me coming back each time. I can't seem to get over you.

I need you.

I'm watching you walk away, and you're halfway across the yard. But this isn't how we're supposed to be.

This isn't us.

"_Temperance."_

Your first name roles off my tongue, and you stop immediately. I'm walking toward you and I can already see you're trying to straighten your expression. Have I finally gotten to you?

I'm only a few feet away, and I can sense that you're trying so hard to put your walls back up. But it's too late; I've already built a door.

"Please..." I'm pleading now, but I honestly don't care. "Don't go." I whisper it softly, but I know that you can hear me.

"Booth?"

"Don't go." I can't stand it anymore, Bones. I'm pulling you into my arms before you can say otherwise.

"I don't want you to leave." I'm whispering this over and over, so quietly I can't even hear it myself, but I can tell by the way you're shaking that you need this as much as I do.

"Booth..."

Although your crying, you manage to keep your voice calm. And I envy you for that, because I'm about to fall apart.

"I need you."

That's all you wanted to hear, because for the first time tonight, you are no longer struggling to hide from me.

* * *

Fin.

This is my first ever first person POV. I'm a little nervous about posting this, and I'm honestly unsure of how this turned out. I love it, I hate it. It's been floating around on my hard drive since last season, and I've decided it's time to post it.

This is also my first post to the Bones fandom. Temperance is a hard person to write... so I tend to... not write her.

Let me know what you think, purty please?


End file.
